Solid-state lighting technology may be employed in automobile lighting, building lighting, traffic lights, and other lighting system, and employs semiconductor light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light-emitting diodes such as polymer or organic diodes. Solid-state lighting is distinct from other types of lighting such as fluorescent lighting that may use plasma, or other lighting that may instead employ gas or filaments. Solid-state lighting emits solid-state electroluminescence that creates visible light without the concerns of excessive heat generation or parasitic energy dissipation. Beyond lighting applications, solid-state devices may be employed in power electronics where electrical power is controlled and converted. Higher voltage and higher power devices are necessary and may be in higher demand in future applications, including smart grid systems as well as hybrid and electric vehicles.